


The Dragon Is Pining

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Series: Fluffy McHanzo Things [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo Shimada's Rock Collection, M/M, Oblivious McCree, Pining, Pining Hanzo Shimada, Possessive Behavior, Sleepy Cuddles, draconic traits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: Headcanon from Anon:Ok well I like to think depending on how many dragons a shimada has, the more pronounced certain draconic traits are. Like for example Hanzo likes to collect cool looking rocks that he just finds around and no one's allowed to touch them. Hanzo and Genji (though hanzo more so) tend to not allow anyone they aren't close with in their rooms, enjoy the water to be basically fucking scalding when they shower, like having softer blankets and normally have more than one, are kind of possessive / protective over their stuff or people close to them (of course with the people it mainly only shows if they get hurt or in a dire situation). Hanzo ends up pinning over McCree when they become friends and lets him in his room to hang out and lets him get a bit closer to his growing rock collection though still not letting him touch and Genji just finds it hilarious how obvious his brother is being while McCree is clueless





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Southern Accent Explanation:  
> if there's a ' before a word, like 'bout, that means a letter isn't being pronounced in the word and the ' is taking the place of that letter.  
> For example:  
> 'bout = about  
> the difference is 'bout doesn't use the "a" sound, the would starts with the "b" instead. It's an accent thing.  
> also it can sometimes take up two letters rather than just one  
> For example:  
> 'em = them  
> 'sides = besides  
> more accent things  
> ya = you  
> ta = to  
> fer = for

“Hey, Han, catch!” McCree called, tossing something small and shiny Hanzo’s way.

Hanzo easily caught it out of the air. When he looked to see what it was the cowman had thrown his way, he noticed that it was a small piece of amethyst.

“Saw it at the market while Lena ‘nd I were out. Figured ya might like it.” Jesse remarked. “They got a bunch of other little rocks fer sale if ya want ta check it out.”

“I prefer to collect stones I found myself, but thank you for this.” Hanzo stated, admiring the little rock. “I think I’ll add it to my collection now, would you like to join me?” Hanzo offered.

“I’d be honored, Han.” Jesse replied, tipping his hat to Hanzo and following the archer back to his room.

The only person Hanzo had previously allowed in his room was Genji, but he was willing to allow McCree to enter, so long as he didn’t touch anything.

“Cozy little place ya got here.” McCree commented.

Hanzo hummed noncommittedly. He walked over to his desk where he kept his chest filled with his rock collection. Everything was well organized, and Hanzo easily found a home for the little amethyst.

“Mighty fine collection ya got goin’ on here.” McCree remarked, glancing over Hanzo’s shoulder. “Even nicer than Genji’s.” He added.

Hanzo scoffed. “Oh course. Genji doesn’t have the patience nor the refined palate that I have.” He stated.

“Mind if I take a closer look?” McCree questioned, waiting for Hanzo to give him permission before making any moves.

Hanzo pondered the question for a moment before stepping aside. “You may.” He decided.

There was a pleasant warmth blooming in his chest as Hanzo watched McCree admire his collection. He took pride in collecting beautiful and distinct rocks that he picked up while traveling. Each was unique and exquisite in their own way. There were not many he would allow the honor of even glancing at his precious collection, but McCree was a special case. Hanzo refused to acknowledge the way McCree had managed to weasel his way into his heart; at least he didn't vocally.

McCree took his time admiring each of the stones, being sure not to actually touch any of them and only look from a respectable distance. When he finished looking over the different rocks, Jesse took a moment to glance around the rest of the room. “Ya get cold easily?” Jesse asked, gesturing to the numerous blankets laid out on Hanzo’s bed.

“It is not so much that I get cold easily as it is I enjoy the warmth.” Hanzo explained.

“Maybe I should lend ya one of my serapes fer the next mission. Since ya always have yer tit out, must get chilly.” Jesse commented.

“That is unnecessary.” Hanzo remarked.

“It’s no trouble.” McCree dismissed. “I think I got a blue one that’d look mighty fine on ya.” He added.

Hanzo ignored the fluttering feeling in his chest. “I have a feeling I will not be able to dissuade you from this.” He commented.

“Nope.” McCree replied, an easy going grin plastered across his face. “Hey, ya doing anything later today?”

“I was planning on going to the shooting range later, but otherwise, no.” Hanzo answered.

“Great, would ya mind if I tagged along. Been itching to practice, ‘nd maybe we can grab a drink together afterwards.” Jesse proposed.

Hanzo hummed, thinking it over. “I wouldn’t mind sharing your company.” He stated. “I would prefer to drink here when we are done. I feel most comfortable in my own room.”

“Works fer me.” Jesse replied. “After we finish shootin’, I’ll stop by my room and bring some whiskey over.” He added.

Hanzo allowed a small smile to grace his lips. He walked over to where he kept stormbow and his quiver. “I have no problems with that arrangement.” He remarked. “Shall we be going?”

“After you, Han.” Jesse replied, tipping his hat to Hanzo once again.

Hanzo stepped out of his room and back into the hall with Jesse at his heels. But, before they could make their way to the shooting range, they were stopped by Genji, who happened to be standing in the hall at that moment, meaning he knew that Hanzo had let Jesse into his room. Hanzo merely glared at his brother, daring him to say something about it.

“What are you two up to?” Genji questioned, his tone didn’t give him away, but Hanzo knew better.

“Just checking out Hanzo’s rock collection.” McCree supplied. “We were ‘bout ta do some shootin’ now.”

Genji merely tilted his head, but Hanzo knew exactly what sort of look he was giving them. Hanzo kept his face neutral, but he could feel a slight flush creeping up his neck as Genji knowing stared at them.

“Wow, he never lets me look at his collection.” Genji remarked.

“You have your own.” Hanzo defended, folding his arms across his chest. He did not need this from his brother.

“Guess I’m lucky then.” Jesse remarked. “It’s a mighty fine collection.”

“I’m sure.” Genji commented. “I’ll let you two get back to shooting practice then. I wouldn’t want to keep you.”

If Hanzo’s glare could kill, Genji would be dead, _again_. A feeling of possessiveness flared up in his chest and made him want to drag McCree back into his room and keep him for himself. He ignored those feelings, for now.

“Thank ya kindly.” McCree stated, oblivious to the way Genji cackled under his breath as he left, walking down the hall towards Zenyatta’s room. “Come on, Han. Bet I can beat your record.” He goaded.

“I would like to see you try.” Hanzo retorted. He could feel his muscles begin to relax as he fell into step beside the cowman.

“Oh, darlin’, get ready, because I guarantee I will. I got a good feelin’ ‘bout it.” Jesse remarked, oozing confidence that Hanzo knew was backed by skill.

Hanzo simply huffed and let a small smirk tug at the edge of his lips. “We will see.”


	2. The Dragon Likes Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idioms:  
> Hang on (someone's) every word: To listen very closely, intently, or with obsequious attention to what someone is saying  
> Put that bow where yer mouth is: put your money where your mouth is: show that you really mean what you say, by actually doing something

Hanzo watched as McCree nailed headshot after headshot while bots continued to rebuild themselves and come after him. His time was ticking down, but he was already daringly close to beating Hanzo’s record. Hanzo was sure that even if the cowman managed it, he could easily top it again later and reclaim it. By the end of the simulation, McCree had added an additional four headshots to the original record.

“Phew, told ya I had a good feelin’ ‘bout today.” McCree remarked, making his way over to Hanzo.

Hanzo hummed. “I am impressed, though you will not hold that record for very long.” Hanzo commented.

“Think ya can top it?” McCree challenged.

“I know I am more than capable.” Hanzo replied.

“Ya gonna put that bow where yer mouth is?” McCree questioned.

Hanzo huffed, taking hold of stormbow and walking past McCree to start the simulation again. Athena had the starting timer counting down as the last of the bots rebuilt themselves. Hanzo wasn’t one to be shown up, and he intended on showing Jesse just how good his aim was. The rules were simple. Headshots only, and eliminate as many bots possible in five minutes; it was child’s play.

Hanzo ignored the whistles McCree would give him when he hit a particularly challenging mark, nor did he allow himself to be distracted by the compliments McCree gave him. Hanzo had a goal in mind, and he wasn’t going to let the cowman interfere. Even if the main reason he was doing this was to simply impress McCree, not that he would ever admit that.

In the end, he only managed to tie with McCree’s top score. Hanzo suppressed a small growl of frustration when the simulation ended. He was about to request that Athena start it up again when McCree placed his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder.

“That was some mighty fine shootin’ ya did there.” McCree commented. “Guess I’ll have ta try harder next time, still, I’m happy ta share top marks with ya.”

“That was merely a warmup.” Hanzo remarked. “I am sure I will do better next round.”

“I don’t doubt ya, Han.” McCree replied. “But it’s gettin’ kinda late. Do ya want ta call it a night? Maybe we could grab that drink together?”

Hanzo thought about it for a moment before stating, “That is acceptable.” The smile McCree gave him felt like he was being warmed by the sun though it had long since set. “I believe I’m going to take a shower, so I will tell Athena to give you access to my room.”

McCree nodded. “Alright them, I’ll go grab that bottle of Whiskey ‘nd meet ya there.”

They soon parted ways and Hanzo easily navigated his way back to his room. He put his weapons away first, then picked out some comfortable clothes to change into for the night. Hanzo took them into the bathroom with him and turned the shower on. He waited until the water was hot enough to turn his skin red from the scalding heat before he stepped in to take his shower. He washed the sweat and grim off himself, enjoying the feeling of being clean once again. By the time he finished, the room was humid from all the steam. Hanzo toweled off and changed into his night clothes.

Hanzo wasn’t surprised when he stepped out to see Jesse standing beside his bed holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a glass in the other.

“Howdy.” Jesse greeted. If his hands weren’t full, Hanzo was sure the man would have tipped his hat.

“Greetings.” Hanzo replied.

“Nice pajamas, Han.” Jesse teased.

“I see you changed as well.” Hanzo retorted, observing the blue cotton shirt McCree was wearing with some Overwatch regulation sweatpants, and of course, he still had on his ridiculous hat.

“That I did.” McCree replied, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. “Ya want ta try some?” He questioned, offering Hanzo the glass filled with the amber liquid.

“No, thank you.” Hanzo stated. “I prefer my own drink.” He added, picking his sake gourd up off his desk.

McCree simply shrugged and took a sip of his whiskey.

Hanzo sat down on the edge of his bed, watching as McCree simply stood in the middle of his room. “You may sit as well.” Hanzo commented, gesturing to the spot beside him.

McCree seemed surprised for a moment before a grin split across his face. “Well, thank ya kindly.” McCree remarked, taking a seat beside Hanzo.

Most of their time was spent drinking in companionable silence. Occasionally, McCree would tell him tales of his misadventures while in Blackwatch or while he was on the run. Hanzo tried not to show how interested he was, his pride wouldn’t allow him to show how he hung on every word Jesse said. The cowman did manage to pull a few genuine laughs out of him.

After Hanzo had finished off his sake, McCree had managed to convince him to try some of his whiskey. It wasn’t as bad as Hanzo expected it to be, when he told Jesse as much, the man simply laughed and said that he’d take it as a compliment. It wasn’t long before the whisky was gone too. Hanzo felt pleasantly warm from the alcohol in his system, and didn’t complain when McCree had moved closer so their shoulders where pressed together.

“So, there I was, backed into a corner at some old motel, nowhere left ta run, ‘nd three different bounty hunters searching fer me.” McCree told, passing his cigar to Hanzo so he could take a drag.

Hanzo accepted it. “So, what did you do?” He questioned, enjoying the taste of tobacco on his tongue.

“Easy. I took off my serape, hat, ‘nd belt. Left ‘em in an old storage box that I hid, so I could get ‘em later. Shaved my beard, ‘nd I walked out.” Jesse stated.

“You simply walked out?” Hanzo questioned. “What if they had recognized you?”

“Han, I learned a lot of things while on the run. Most of all, I learned that when you’re big ‘nd flashy, no one looks fer the average lookin’ fella named Joel.” McCree remarked.

Hanzo hummed and passed the cigar back to Jesse. “I am not sure you could ever pull off average.” He retorted.

Jesse huffed, but before he could say anything in his defense, Hanzo added, “I am sure you would still be handsome, even without your cowman aesthetic.”

Hanzo was pleased with the pink flush that spread across Jesse’s cheeks. McCree smiled sheepishly and pulled his hat down to hide behind it.

“Well, thanks, darlin’.” Jesse replied. “You’re pretty handsome yerself.”

It was likely the influence of the alcohol in his system, but Hanzo plucked the hat off Jesse’s head and leaned in close, so he was just inches away from Jesse’s face. He smirked at the way Jesse’s breath hitched. “Is that so?” Hanzo questioned.

McCree stayed silent, likely too shocked to know what to say, but the man continued turning darker shades of red. “Jesse, I would like to kiss you.” Hanzo remarked. “Would you allow me?”

McCree answered by closing the distance between them. Hanzo hummed, leaning into the kiss. McCree tasted like whiskey and smoke. Hanzo wondered if he’d get addicted.

McCree seemed to be growing more confident as he gently tugged Hanzo into his lap. Hanzo allowed it, making himself more comfortable against Jesse. The man was so warm; it felt like Hanzo was leaning against a furnace. He was finding that he really enjoyed it.

“Stay?” Hanzo requested.

“Han, we’re drunk.” Jesse stated.

Hanzo snorted. “We don’t have to have sex.” Hanzo remarked. “But, I want you to stay the night.”

“Ya sure you’ll feel that way in the mornin’?” Jesse questioned.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and pushed McCree down against the bed, claiming his lips in another kiss. “Of course I will.” Hanzo stated, as if it should have been obvious by this point. “Tell me you will stay.”

“Ain’t nowhere I’d rather be.” McCree admitted.

Hanzo smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Jesse’s lips before using his blankets to wrap them in up in the soft fabric. When Hanzo finally felt finished, he settled against Jesse’s chest, with the cowman’s arms wrapped around him. Jesse was chuckling. “What is so amusing?” Hanzo questioned.

“Ya made a mighty fine nest fer us is all.” Jesse replied. “It’s nice.”

Hanzo huffed. “It’s not a _nest_.” Hanzo insisted.

That really got Jesse to laugh and Hanzo smacked his thigh. “Whatever ya want ta call it, Han.” Jesse remarked.

If Hanzo weren’t so tired and comfortable, he might have argued with Jesse, instead, he slept better than he had in years.


	3. The Dragon is Clingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idiom:  
> Cling like a leech : To cling or adhere persistently to something
> 
> Fall on deaf ears : To be ignored

His head was spinning. Hanzo groaned; he didn’t want to wake up yet. Even hungover, he felt unusually comfortable. His bed was much warmer than it usually was. Jesse. His memory of last night was hazy at best, but he remembered that he asked Jesse to stay the night, and the cowman did. Hanzo smiled, burying his face in the crook of Jesse’s neck.

“Mornin’, sugar.” Jesse greeted, his voice was heavy with sleep.

Hanzo merely grunted in reply. It was too early for words. Hanzo wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep and cuddle with Jesse.

“What time is it?” Jesse asked.

Hanzo didn’t bother to reply, but Athena answered, “It is 6:54 AM, Agent McCree.”

“Thanks Athena. Ain’t you normally up at five fer yer mornin’ jog?” Jesse asked.

“Jesse.” Hanzo muttered, mustering the energy to push himself up so he could look at McCree. “Sleep.”

Jesse grinned at him. “Could always use a few extra minutes.” He replied, tugging Hanzo back down so they could cuddle. He held Hanzo close to his chest and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Sweet dreams, darlin’.”

The next time they woke it was ten in the morning. Hanzo’s headache wasn’t quite as bad as it had been, but some painkillers would probably be advisable. Jesse was carding his fingers through Hanzo’s hair, and Hanzo had to stop himself from purring.

“Think we should get up now, honeybee.” Jesse remarked. “I think the kitchen should be empty. I could fix us somethin’.”

“Why are you so insistent on getting out of bed?” Hanzo questioned.

“I dunno, why ‘re you so insistent on clingin’ ta me like a leech?” Jesse teased.

Hanzo huffed indignantly. Sometimes he wondered why he loved Jesse so much. “I do not easily give up what is mine.” Hanzo stated.

“Aww, didn’t know ya liked me so much.” Jesse hummed, pressing a kiss to Hanzo’s temple.

“You say such foolish things.” Hanzo muttered, moving to tug McCree into a proper kiss. “How could you think I didn’t like you at this point?”

“I dunno, we were pretty hammered last night…” McCree commented.

“We were barely drunk.” Hanzo argued. “Jesse McCree, I care greatly for you, but I will fight you if you even think about getting out of this bed.”

Jesse laughed, tugging Hanzo into a hug. “Sugar, we can always come back ta bed. If ya like, I could make breakfast and bring it back here. I’ll make ya pancakes.”

Hanzo let out a small sigh. “Promise you won’t be gone long?” Hanzo requested.

“I’ll be back before you know it, Han.” Jesse replied, stealing one last kiss before slipping out of bed.

As soon as Jesse was gone, Hanzo regretted his decision. It was so much colder without him. Part of him scolded himself for staying in bed so late in the first place. He had training to do, a schedule to keep up. Another part of him told him to keep Jesse in his room for as long as possible. Jesse was a precious treasure to be hoarded and protected at all cost. Hanzo would not give him up easily.

\--

Jesse navigated his way from Hanzo’s room to the kitchen. Like he’d expected, most of the other agents had already eaten their breakfast and left. McCree usually liked having someone to talk to while he cooked, but since Hanzo wanted him back quickly, McCree figured it was better not to have any distractions.

“Oh? I thought you were too old for the walk of shame?” Genji remarked, startlingly the cowboy.

“Genji, we talked about not sneakin’ up on folks.” McCree stated, turning to glare at the cyborg.

“You’re avoiding my question.” Genji commented.

“I didn’t really hear it; was too busy jumpin’ out of my own boots.” McCree retorted. He found the pancake mix and started making the batter.

Genji walked over to McCree and tugged on his shirt. “These are the clothes you were wearing yesterday.” He stated. “And I saw you exiting my brothers room.”

Jesse felt his face heating up. “We didn’t do nothin’.” Jesse defended. “Just got drunk and passed out.”

“ _Sure_.” Genji teased. “So, you slept on Hanzo’s floor?” He asked.

Jesse was silent while he got the frying pan out and started heating it up for the pancakes.

After a moment Genji simply stopped. “ _Oh my god you two did fuck_.” He exclaimed.

“Genji, we _didn’t-”_ Jesse tried to say before Genji cut him off.

“No, no, I don’t want to hear anything. I don’t want to know.” Genji muttered. “If you try to tell me about my brother’s sex life I will end you.”

“We just _slept,_ we didn’t have sex.” Jesse stated. “I’m tellin’ ya we didn’t do nothin’!”

“So what, you just cuddled?” Genji asked incredulously.

 Jesse felt his blush darken. “ ‘nd what’s wrong with that?” He asked, pouring some of the batter into the pan.

At that, Genji couldn’t contain his laughter. “ _You old dorks_.” Genji cackled.

“Yer barely younger than us.” Jesse retorted, but his words seemed to fall on deaf ears and Genji left, laughter still bubbling up as he tried to contain himself.

Jesse rolled his eyes, a grin tugging at the edge of his lips. He liked cuddling with Hanzo, ‘nd best he could tell, Hanzo had enjoyed it too. He flipped his pancakes, wondering if he should try to make them into cool shapes before deciding that it would be a disaster waiting to happen, and stuck with circular pancakes.

\--

Jesse had only been gone for about ten to fifteen minutes, but that felt like an eternity to Hanzo. The door opened, causing Hanzo to sit up and see who was entering. It was Jesse. When the cowman returned, it was with a tray of pancakes, a steaming cup of tea, and some painkillers for his headache.

“Scooch over, lovebug.” Jesse requested.

Hanzo obliged, moving over so Jesse had room to slip under the mass of blankets. McCree placed the tray on Hanzo’s lap. The smell was incredible. Fluffy pancakes with butter and maple syrup should have been too sugary for breakfast, but McCree knew about Hanzo’s sweet tooth.

“Thank you for the meal.” Hanzo said, leaning against Jesse so their shoulders were touching.

“Ain’t nothin’, sweetheart. Anythin’ fer you.” Jesse replied.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is mchanzoitshighnoon.tumblr.com and you can send me prompts or headcanons there
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, i love hearing what you guys think of this (　◠ ◡ ◠　)  
>  


End file.
